


The bee does quickly sting

by holograms



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Bad Decisions, Face-Fucking, Gratuitous Smut, Hotel Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Smoking, sex by proxy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:44:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9060136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holograms/pseuds/holograms
Summary: Neither can have Alex, so Aaron and Laurens deal with some emotions at Alex's wedding.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluecarrot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluecarrot/gifts).



> Written as sort of a Thing with bluecarrot.

It's by far not the most shameful thing Aaron has done — or the most unusual setting he's had sex — but it's up there on the list for both.

But does it stop him? No.

He leans against the wall, resting his forehead against the textured hotel wallpaper as Laurens fumbles with the room key. Inserts the plastic card in, takes it out. The light blips red and angrily beeps. Laurens grunts, really too drunk for this, attempts again. Red, beep. Shoves the card in, jerks it out quick (to Aaron's advice) but it still doesn't work, and he kicks the door, shouts, "Fucking cockblocking door—"

"Give it to me," Aaron says, snatching the key from Laurens. Slides it in, takes it out. Lo and behold, the indicator light goes green and the door clicks open. He hands the room key to Laurens, and leans in the open doorway. He expects a smartass remark, but Laurens just smirks.

"So you're good at sticking it in, huh?" Laurens says, still smirking. Aaron rolls his eyes because he knows Laurens is doing it to test Aaron ( _does he really really want to do this?_ ) but that's exactly what he's here to do.

Fuck the best man at their mutual friend's wedding.

Aaron drags Laurens into the room before he can say anything else. They haven't done much talking since they agreed upon this, too drunk to second guess—

(they found each other making the best out of the free bar, and when they could take their eyes off of Alex laughing and dancing with his new bride, John Laurens looked to Aaron and said, "I know."

"You don't know shit," Aaron snapped, but then bit down on his tongue because that was telling, too. Thankfully, Laurens had a half-turned up grin that Aaron hated (not because of how it makes Alex smile too, no) and said, "I don't know anything, either." Aaron watched very carefully as Laurens circled his finger around the rim of his glass before downing it and slamming it on the table, and over the beat of common wedding songs he asked, "So do you want to get out of here or not?" and that was all that was said and they went upstairs to Laurens' rented room, unnoticed.)

—and too fucking sad to not do this.

Laurens kisses like poison — sharp and biting, _intense_ , drawing Aaron into a haze that ensnares him slowly and is unable to stop. Laurens starts at one place and then he's everywhere, his mouth on Aaron's, then at his jaw, his neck, his collarbone where his shirt is undone — kisses of sweet surrender.

Aaron doesn't think about how easy it is as he falls with Laurens onto the unmade bed, he doesn't think about what they left behind downstairs in the reception hall as they strip each other of their clothes, he doesn't think about how he doesn't really care for Laurens much as he spreads his hand across the expanse of Laurens' warm skin, because all he thinks of is _what would Alex say?_

It shouldn't matter. Alex is married now, and Aaron has a naked, gorgeous man under him with a pretty cock and a pretty mouth that are both begging for attention. It'd be a shame to not devote his entire attention such a beautiful thing (golden skin adorned with freckles, thin limbs akimbo as he writhes on crisp white sheets, dark curls laid out like a halo), but he's stuck on Alex — infuriating, wonderful Alex, who despite Aaron's best efforts to get over him, had to go and do something stupid like look maddeningly handsome in his tux and kiss Aaron on the cheek and say _I'm glad you showed up_ and offer to slow-dance with him, all just to fuck with him. Aaron knows that Alex isn't prime partner material (Aaron hopes that he's wrong, for the sake of the new Mrs. Hamilton) but goddamn, he wanted Alexander. Wants him still.

Laurens is close enough to Alex for the fantasy. He's rough around the edges like Alex, a wildness wanting to escape, but there's a brilliance there that he doesn't try to hide. It's only natural that he and Alex are the best of friends (and whatever else they are—were, if the rumors are correct); Aaron believes that there's probably a quality that rubs off on people who get too close to Alex. Irrevocably tainted. Aaron swears he can taste it on Laurens' skin.

He wraps his hand around Laurens' cock and rubs his thumb over the head, smearing precome over the ridge. It's nice, a cock thick and curving in his palm, and he shuts his eyes. But only for a moment — he hears Laurens let out a huff of a laugh, and he looks at the man.

"That's alright," Laurens says. "We both know why we're doing this."

He arches into Aaron's touch, smiles too too cleverly. He's right. They know. And Laurens plays the part well.

So he will, too.

He crawls up Laurens' body, grinding on Laurens' body as he goes, straddles Laurens' chest and rocks his hips forward to nudge his cock against Laurens' lips. Laurens is quick to capture the head in his mouth, sucking with no delicacy and holding the length of him without any either. He eagerly takes Aaron's cock as Aaron thrusts into his mouth, inching further each time. Drags out, Laurens' saliva spilling over his already red swollen lips, and then pushes back in, saying, "yeah, suck it." Doesn't really give a chance for Laurens to do anything fancy, other than to be something warm and wet to slide his cock into.

Laurens gags and his eyes flutter but he grabs Aaron's hip and squeezes tight, doesn't allow Aaron to let up. He swallows around Aaron's cock, and then he angles his head and Aaron slides in until his balls rest on his chin and goddamn — Aaron is moaning and rocking forward into that constriction in Laurens' throat around the head of his dick and his hand goes to Laurens' hair and if he tugs on it hard enough he can pretend that curls are soft waves.

" _Alex_ ," he moans, unbidden.

Laurens glares at him. Looks as threatening as someone can who's choking on cock.

Aaron gets on his knees, leans forward on his hands and fucks Laurens' face, thrusting into that wide needy mouth, he wants to fuck his throat raw until he can't say anything because he knows that he is going to say something. Laurens makes muffled noises, unidentifiable, they could be anybody—

He has to pull out, it's too much too soon. Sits on Laurens' chest and he feels how Laurens struggles to catch his breath. Rapid rises and falls trapped underneath him. He's still rock hard, up against his belly, slick with Laurens' spit.

Laurens speaks.

"Alex is great at this," he says, stroking Aaron's cock. Cranes his neck to suck on the head, digging this tongue into the slit. "He loves giving head. Would suck cock all day long if given the chance. I know you've noticed his cocksucking lips, they feel—"

"You talk too much, like him," Aaron growls, and grabs Laurens by the hair.

Laurens doesn't complain when Aaron forces him onto his front, except a strangled groan when his cock rubs against the sheets. Aaron runs his hands down Laurens' body — he's got freckles everywhere, and he tells Laurens so.

"Alex has some freckles," Laurens says. "He has a cute one on his dick — _what the fuck_ , did you pinch me?"

Aaron pinches him again for good measure, watching as red blossoms on Laurens' ass. "Stop that."

Laurens softly laughs. "You aren't going to have him."

"You aren't either."

"Yeah, but I did. Once."

Aaron thinks that's probably worse. That Laurens knows what he's missing; Aaron has only this. The dream of it. Aaron believes that he wouldn't be able to give Alex up if he ever had him — and that Alex would be unable to let him go.

He'll never know, now.

Laurens whines and pushes his ass up, bringing Aaron back to what he does have. Aaron dips his head down and licks over the bruised spots where he had pinched him, holds Laurens' flat ass in his hands and Laurens curses at him and tries to kick him, hissing, "you better fucking do something."

He spreads Laurens, licks over his hole and Laurens' whole body shudders and he yells, too loud for hotel-thin walls but Aaron continues, methodically. Licks and sucks around Laurens' rim, fucks his tongue inside until he feels that taut muscle loosen up enough for more. He teases a finger against Laurens, slides in just enough to make Laurens buck back onto it.

"Christ, you're filthy," Laurens says, gripping the sheets. "I never took you as one to eat ass."

Aaron pushes one finger in past all the knuckles, laps his tongue around it where Laurens is stretched so beautifully around it. Makes sure he makes all kind of _filthy_ wet sounds.

"I am a man of many talents," Aaron mumbles. His cock aches, begs for something around it again. "Am I going to fuck you or what?"

With Aaron's finger still nestled inside him, Laurens stretches for the bedside table and gets out lube — he had it ready, and Aaron wonders bemusedly what he had planned. Probably not this. Definitely not this.

He pours lube right on Laurens' hole, making Laurens jerk and say, "that's cold, you fucker!" but Aaron shushes him because really, neither are here for niceties. He opens Laurens up, adding a second finger when Laurens demands it and then a third, grunts as he feels how tight Laurens is. His cock throbs at the anticipation of having that around him and he has to grip himself around the base to keep from coming because it's too much when he finger fucks Laurens and Laurens lets out a steady chant of, "Oh please pease fuck me please Alex please _Alex_ —"

Aaron pushes in, panting as he watches his cock enter Laurens. It's kind of difficult because Laurens won't stop squirming but that's okay because he figures Alex would do the same. He holds Laurens' hips still, presses extra hard so they'll be bruised and Laurens won't be able to lie to himself and forget this happened (or if Alex sees them later, Laurens won't be able to hide them). He snaps his hips forward, thrusts into that warmth that he's been seeking, again and again, and arousal burns and coils in his stomach too fast — it can't be over yet. They echo _Alex_ back to each other, and Aaron can't help but think it's a damned shame that Alex has ruined their lives like this. He could probably find some amusement in Laurens, if it weren't for Alex.

He comes deep inside him, and then slumps over his back to catch his breath. He stays there until Laurens whines. Always whining.

"Fuck." Laurens groans into the pillow when Aaron goes back down because he can't get enough, and licks up his come that's leaking out of Laurens. But Laurens is eager to turn over so he can kiss the taste of it out of Aaron's mouth. Aaron calls him _nasty_ but they're kissing, kissing, licking into each other's mouths and biting lips and—

They kiss, Aaron stealing Laurens' gasping breaths as Aaron jerks him off. He steals Laurens' whine of _Alex_ as he comes — it's said like it's to a lover, and he must have it.  
  
They don't talk about it after. The sit side by side against the headboard with the blankets at their feet. Laurens leans over the bed to the floor and digs in his jacket, brings back a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. Knocks one out of the pack, puts it between his lips and lights it up. Offers one to Aaron.

Aaron raises his brow. "I thought this was a non-smoking room."

Laurens blows smoke in Aaron's face, then shrugs.

"I'm not paying the bill," he says. "The wedding party is."

"Well, in that case," Aaron says, and he takes the cigarette, leans into the flicker of the flame.

**Author's Note:**

> title from "The Garden" by Mirah
> 
> find me @[acanofpeaches](http://acanofpeaches.tumblr.com) on tumblr


End file.
